Demon brother
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Story about Percy/Demon!Dean. Incest and slash just for a warning. What happens when Percy and Dean sleep together when Dean's a demon? How about when he turns back into a human? What happens to their family then?
1. Chapter 1

_My birthday gift to you guys for not being updating my stories that often ^_^_

* * *

><p>Sam didn't tell Percy anything about Dean turning into a demon, knowing how close he was to their older brother so as far as Percy knew, Dean was dead.<p>

So it was kinda a shock to the alpha wolf when he woke up, not being able to breathe with a weight on his chest and a pressure against his throat. He gasped for breath as he opened his eyes to see Dean on top of him with black eyes in full swing. "It's a shame that Sammy left you here all alone with me." His older brother chuckled, Percy was in too much shock to even move. _I'm gonna die at the hands of my demon brother. _He thought as his vision blur and he continued to gasp for breath.

Dean let up on his throat when he didn't fight back, letting him breathe harshly and his healing working on healing his crushed windpipe. The bruises on his neck wouldn't heal though, his healing was always messed up when it came to demons. He coughed slightly as he swallowed hard, looking up at Dean before his hand shot up to curl around the wrist that was about to bring down a hammer.

Percy bucked up, flipping them over and bending Dean's wrist at an angle that made him let go of the hammer. The wolf panted softly as he straddled his demon brother's hips, digging his left knee into Dean's right shoulder, pinning his left hand down to the bed. He was so going to kill Sam for not telling him about Dean later but now he had to focus on not getting killed.

Hearing a laugh from under him, he looked down confused. "W-What?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly since his throat was still healing. "This is going to be fun." Was the answer he got before he felt a force hit him in the chest, flipping him off of Dean and on to the bed next to him. He felt lips hit the bruises on his throat, causing him to hiss and moan at the same time. He didn't know if he should push Dean away or bring him closer so he just settled for laying on the bed and not fighting whatever Dean was going to do.

He groaned as he felt Dean sucking a mark on his skin before tilting his head to the side for him, breathing still heavy since his throat was still healing. Since he only slept in sweat pants, Dean didn't have to worry about taking off his clothes, though he heard a movement and looked up to see his older brother taking off his shirts and his belt from his pants.

Swallowing hard again, Percy licked his lips before gripping on to the bed sheets, trying not to feel guilty for letting Dean do this in his darker state, it wasn't like he could stop him anyways. Damn it, he was so going to hell for this, Crowley would be overjoyed about this. He wouldn't even admit that he thought about Dean that way even though he did. He lifted his hips so Dean could pull off his boxers and sweat pants before shifting around nervously on the bed, tensing as he felt him kiss him before relaxing and kissing his older brother back, yeah he was so going to hell for this.

He groaned as he felt Dean start grinding against him and couldn't resist the urge to grind back up against the demon that was now his brother. He opened his mouth into the kiss when he felt a tongue against his bottom lip, pushing his tongue against Dean's as he arched into the warm body above him. Feeling a lube up finger press against his hole, he tensed wondering when Dean had lube up his fingers before gasping into his mouth as he felt him push two fingers inside of him in one go.

He hissed at the pain a bit, not a stranger of bottoming but it still hurt sometimes since his healing kicked in right after he was done having sex. He panted as he slowly got used it to the pleasure-pain feeling and pushed back against Dean's fingers. "Oh, look at you, so desperate for it, aren't you, Perce?" Dean asked, his voice a purr as he thrust his fingers into him hard, hitting his prostate and making him see stars. He moaned loudly in surprise and arched off the bed.

He whimpered as Dean added a third finger before he continued to fuck himself on to them, gripping on to the sheets more, biting down on his lip to keep the noises inside and not let them out. He suddenly had a hand gripping on to his chin, forcing him to look up at Dean's face, "Don't you dare hide those noses from me." He ordered, glaring at Percy before dropping his chin and ripping his bottom lip out of his teeth, causing a cut to form.

Percy whined when he felt Dean remove his fingers before wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as he began to push into him, making him moan softly. His hands were pinned down above his head by on of Dean's hands before his hips got the same treatment. He about screamed when Dean pulled all the way out and slammed back into him, causing him to arch off the bed. His eyes flashed bright red and he groaned as he tried moving with his brother, his cock already leaking precum.

He wouldn't last long at all since Dean aimed for his prostate with every thrust, watching him turn into a begging mess under him, begging him to go harder, faster. His voice started cracking half way through since his throat wasn't all the way healed yet. His throat was grabbed again, making him gasp and moan as he felt Dean's fingers dig into his skin. The pressure wasn't as bad as when he first woke up so it turned him on more then anything else.

"Look at the big bad alpha submitting to a demon, his brother no less." Dean smirked as he jerked his hips, grunting in his own pleasure. Percy tried not to let his words get to him because this wasn't Dean, it was the demon in his body controlling him. He tugged at his hands and lifted his hips before flipping them over again so he was on top, moaning loudly when the change of angle caused Dean to go in deeper.

He rested his hands on Dean's chest and started riding him like a pro, which he kinda was since he bottomed most of the time when he had sex. He heard Dean's moans from under him and felt a bruising grip on his hips as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He whimpered a warning before Dean sat up and kissed him hard. Percy returned the kiss, panting as he got a mouth full of tongue before feeling a hand wrap around his cock and jerking him off as he continued to bounce up and down on Dean's cock.

He moaned Dean's name as he came between them, clenching around Dean before feeling him cum inside of him. He breathed out harshly and went to pull away from Dean but his arms trapped him against his body, feeling lips against his shoulder in a surprisingly gentle kiss. He was confused for a moment before gasping as he felt a pain in the middle of his back, feeling Dean cut something into his skin. He sighed in relief once he was done before he was pushed off of his brother.

He watched lazily as Dean got dress after cleaning up his chest with one of Percy's dirty shirts on the floor. "Well, this has been fun but I gotta get back in the room before Sammy comes back." He said before kissing Percy harshly and then he was gone. Percy frowned, wondering if this was just a dream before he fell back to sleep. When he woke up again naked on his bed and sore, he knew it wasn't a dream and was hit with guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy got out of bed once he fought down his guilt at what he did with Dean last night. He got dressed, feeling blood run down his back at the cuts that Dean made before frowning as he saw the blood on his bed from his back. His throat still hurt from the choking treatment Dean gave him when he woke him up. He would worry about the sheets after he took a shower. Grabbing some clean clothes, he grumbled at how sore he was on his back, hips, neck, and ass.

He went into the bathroom in the bunker, wondering for the hundredth time why they couldn't get showers in their rooms. He made sure to lock the door behind him before stripping out of his clothes. He looked at all the bruises on his body and bit down on his lip since he actually liked the bruises on his skin and he knew that he shouldn't since it was wrong but even as a kid he had more than brotherly feelings for Dean.

He remembered the cuts on his back and turned to look at whatever Dean cut into him. His eyes widened as he seen what he wrote and swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't forget about what happened now. _Property of DW._ Was written on his back and he kinda wanted to cry because Sam would fix Dean and Percy wouldn't be able to be shirtless around them now like he normally was. Being a werewolf made his body run hotter than most so he wore little clothing when they were in the bunker.

He turned on the water and stepped into it, hissing in pain as the water hit his open wounds. He knew it would scar since Dean was a demon at the moment so his wolf healing wouldn't kick in unless his life was threatened like when he was choking him. He sighed as he washed his body before letting the water rise him off. Washing his hair, he closed his eyes but they flew back open when he saw Dean's black eyes in his mind, causing him to feel fear.

After an hour, he got out of the shower since he knew he couldn't spend all his life in it. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped off the mirror, thinking about what he was going to do. He had to get as far away from Dean as possible, not wanting to keep remembering what they did and be a reminder of what Dean's demon self did.

Getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a black and white plaid shirt over it, he swallowed hard as he picked up his other clothes and made his way back to his room, freezing as he spotted Dean at the end of the hall. He could see his older brother's eyes widen and dart down to the bruises on his neck, making Percy feel more guilty since he had sex with Dean on his own free will and Dean wasn't in control of his actions when they had sex. He quickly used his speed to get to his room and lock the door, hearing a knock on it a few minutes later. "Percy? Open the door." Dean's voice was oddly soft as he spoke.

Percy swallowed hard but ignored Dean as he started packing up his stuff, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes and the feeling that he wanted to break down and cry. He couldn't live near Dean, he couldn't look at is older brother without feeling guilty and ashamed of himself for what they did. It was wrong and Percy should've stopped it but he knew Dean as a demon wouldn't have let it stop so he gave in to his desires even if it was wrong. He tried to tell himself that they were half brothers but that didn't make it better, they were still brothers.

The alpha listened to Dean leave before sneaking out to his 1969 cherry red with black strips Mustang before slipping inside and opening the door so he could get out. He drove as quickly and as far as he could. He didn't stop for two days before he had to sleep. In that time he had sixteen missed calls from Dean, twenty-four from Sam with about fifty texts from both. Castiel tried to call him too but gave up after the third time which he was grateful for since the angel understood that he needed time to himself.

He knew that Sam wouldn't let Dean out of his sight so he was in the clear for the moment. He stopped for the night in a little town outside of Dallas, Texas the last place his brothers would look for him. He used a credit card that they didn't know he had or the name it was under. He got into his room and threw his bag on the bed, reading the text messages from Sam and Dean. Sam's were mostly worried about if Percy was mad at him for not telling him about Dean and worried about where he was, which he ignored. Dean's however were mostly drunk messages saying how sorry he was that Percy was embarrassed to be around him now and how he didn't regret what they did even if he was a demon at the time. He was pretty sure Dean regretted sending them afterwards.

The last one hit Percy the hardest though, _Come home, Percy. I love you and I'm sorry for everything. _It read and Percy had to choke back a sob, putting his hand over his mouth and letting the tears fall as he shook. He gripped on to the chair as he tried to stop crying. He shouldn't feel this way about Dean but he couldn't help it. He clicked on Castiel's name and sent a text saying he was okay and safe, not hunting like they thought he was.

He went to the local store and bought two bottles of Whiskey before going back to the hotel room and drinking them straight out of the bottle, being a Winchester thought him many things and holding his alcohol was one of them, though being a werewolf meant he couldn't get drunk that's why he dumped a bit of wolves bane into it letting it burn his throat as it went down. He stumbled into the bathroom while stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He saw the bruises were a yellowish-green color now before turning to see the curving on his back was scabbed up and still sensitive to touch.

He went and passed out on his bed after kicking off his shoes and wiggling out of his pants, hoping for a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy heard a noise about eight hours after he went to sleep, his wolves bane and alcohol clouded mind. He growled low and deep in his throat as he slowly opened up his eyes to see Dean standing in his room looking sheepish and a little sad when he noticed Percy looking at him with glowing red eyes. The youngest Winchester's eyes widened as he stared at his eldest brother before he shot up and hurried to cover himself up to his neck so Dean wouldn't see his bruises or the marks on his back.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough with sleep and the wolves bane he consumed the night before when he asked the question. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had Castiel's female friend track you down, apparently when you got bit, you became free for the angels to track you...I told her to find you and take me to you so we can actually talk face-to-face." Dean answered with a frown before stepping closer to Percy but thought better of it when his little brother let out a unthreatening growl, more of a warning then anything.

Dean held up his hands, "Not a demon anymore, Sammy used the cure on me." He assured Percy like it would make everything better but he didn't know that Percy's emotions were going out of control. He felt guilt, shame, and a bit of love going through him. Guilt for what they did, shame for knowing Dean wasn't in his right mind, and love since Dean cared enough about him to track him down to talk to him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Dean." He grumbled, watching his older brother's eyebrows raise before looking at the two bottles he drank and the wolves bane on the table in his room. Percy huffed as he reached for his shirt before sliding it on his body and standing up, not all that worried about covering up his neck as he slipped into a pair of sweatpants, noticing the way Dean was watching him closely like he was following his every move.

He tried not to read too much into it since he knew Dean regretted what they did or what he and Dean's demon self did. "I think we have plenty to talk about, don't you?" Dean asked as he looked at Percy's bruised neck with guilt written on his face. The oldest Winchester moved closer to the youngest Winchester before reaching out to touch him only for Percy to flinch away from his touch no matter how much he wanted to lean into Dean's touch. He just wanted to touch Dean and be held by him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean. You weren't in your right mind and I shouldn't have allowed it to happen." He mumbled, not looking at his brother as he moved around him to see if he had any alcohol left but he couldn't find any at all, causing him to curse in his head. He needed alcohol to deal with Dean, he didn't want to do it sober. It didn't help that he had a headache from the wolves bane and knew if he had anymore then he would poison himself with it but he just couldn't deal with this sober.

"Being a demon just let me give into my desires without feeling too guilty about it...Percy I've always wanted you in that way just didn't do anything about it." Dean admitted after he watched his little brother search for alcohol and reached for him again, grabbing Percy as gently as he could, feeling him tense up under his touch and let out a low growl but after years of dealing with Percy's mood swings after he was turned, Dean didn't let him go.

"I...I...We can't, Dean. It's wrong. You're my brother." Percy whispered brokenly as he went limp in Dean's arms, not relaxing just giving up fighting him because he always felt safe in his older brother's arms and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was turned around by Dean and his face was cupped in his brother's hands. "I don't care, Percy. It doesn't feel wrong." Dean said as he ran his thumbs over his cheeks, bringing Percy closer to him.

Percy swallowed hard and wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrists and licked his lips as he watched his older brother before sighing softly. He agreed with Dean because it didn't feel wrong but it was wrong but it wasn't like anyone other the Sam or Castiel would care about what they were to each other. He tensed slightly as Dean leaned in but met him halfway, melting completely against him as their lips meeting. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, one that wasn't hard and demanding like the last time and they both were in their right minds.

After a few moments that felt like hours to Percy they pulled away from each other, both wearing matching smiles on their faces. "Now, are you going to come home?" Dean asked, pecking Percy's lips again. Smiling sheepishly, Percy nodded. "Yeah but my home has always been where ever you are, Dean." He answered before kissing Dean deeper and longer.

He pulled away after a moment before going to pack his things, he was going home.


End file.
